Without You
by soapmaniac22
Summary: Dana's gone....and she's not coming back to PCA...Can Logan get her back to where she belongs....with him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N…ok new story….I was having a really hard time coming up with ideas for my other so….I created this one….In this story…its this season and Dana's gone but it is still D/L…of course…right now its focused on Logan and how he is dealing with no Dana….yeah so here you go...

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing...but I wish I controlled the Zoey 101's writers...

Without You

Ch 1: Lonely

Logan stared out the window in his dorm room at the rain. This was supposed to be the best year of his life. He's in high school now! This is supposed to be fun. But all he felt was loneliness. Ever since the day they moved back into their dorm rooms. He was looking forward to this year all summer. He was going to tell the person he'd been crushing since last year how he felt. That's when he found out. She wasn't coming back to PCA.

Flashback:

_Logan watched the rest of the movers carry in all of the entertainment anxiously. As soon as they finished he had to got find Dana. He couldn't wait to see her. He had been dreaming of seeing her again. He wanted to tell her how he felt so bad. Then Chase entered_

_"Hey man " Chase said walking over to Logan"_

_"Hey,"_

_"So I saw the girls and" Logan's head shot up. He saw Dana!_

_"Yeah where are they? I want to give them a 'welcome back' from me," Logan laughed._

_"Uhh...Zoey and Nicole are in their new room-"_

_"What about Dana?"_

_"Logan. She's in France. She's going to school there. She's not coming back."_

_End Flashback_

Logan's dreams and wishes flew out the window that moment along with his heart. She wasn't coming back. He felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces. He sighed and continued looking out the window. That was last week. Zoey and them already have a new roomate. Lola. _What kind of name is Lola? Its not as beautiful as Dana!_ Logan thought. Gosh he had it real bad. Lola was really annoying and weird. Sh was a so called actress, but like she was any good. Zoey and Nicole had barely even acknowledges Dana not being there. It was like they didn't even care. Well, he did. _I have to get her back, _he thought, _I just have to._

So...whatcha think? Don't worry I will continue the other story too! Please R&R


	2. Emails

A/N New chappy already! ee!...I love this story already more than my other one...I know...bad me...lol...I like the whole sad Logan...its cute...and easy 2 write...lol...so here ya go!

Disclaimer...I own the plot...and nothing more...

Ch 2: Emails

After sitting and staring out the window for over an hour, Logan finally dragged him self over to the computer to check his e mail. Maybe Dana had sent him an e mail or something. Fat chance. She's probably already forgot about him, going out with some French dude. But he still went over there just incase. Then to his surprise, there was an E- mail from her! He quicky clicked on it and anxiously for it to load up.

_From:CruzingforMrPerfect_

_To:WannaMakeOut22_

_Subject:Hey_

_Hey Logan...I guess you know by know that I'm not coming back to PCA...I really wish I could but my parents want me to attend this school for at least a semester. Hey, if it doesn't work out I could be back by January!...lol...Well any way I'm just sending an e mail to every member of the gang...We had a lot of fun last year...especially at the dance...even though at the time it was torture...lol...( _Logan smiles and he looks down at the foot she stomped on)_ ..but...i just want to thank you for helping my have a great year...and I guess I was all flattered and stuff when u repeatingly asked me 2 make out with you...dude u need stop being like that...lol...jk...I like you just the way u r...lol...well I g2g...miss u..._

_ 3...Dana_

Logan smiled so wide after he finally finished reading it. She liked him! Well, you know as friends. But still, she cared enough to send him an e mail. Better than nothing. Then he hit the reply button

_From:WannaMakeOut22_

_To:CruzingforMrPerfect_

_Subject:Re Hey_

_Hey!. Its really weird with out you here. Not as many insults as last year. I kinda miss those. Though most of them were directed at me and Nicole. lol...Not as many hotties this year. yeah the dance was fun...my foot still hurts...lol...yeah i guess I miss ya too...its weird waking up and not having u there 2 annoy...lol...n e way...I hope I wiil c ya in January..._

_ 3...Logan...wanna make out when i c ya next?...lol...jk_

Logan smiled at the e mail and then punched send. It was kind of not hi style to write that sweet stuff he wrote, but he couldn't help it. He really liked Dana. It made him go crazy sometimes. The way she used to fight all flirty with him. The way they almost kissed at the last dance. Then the way she stomped on hi sfoot. that drove him crazy! _Dang it Dana! Come back, _ Logan thought.

So...how was that...It was fun writing...I like the inlove Logan a lot...he's so cute...yeah his e mail and her's were a little OC...but o well...they were cute...Please R&R...


	3. Longing for Him

A/N…yeah well…computer problems suck….and so do internet ones…that y this hasn't been updated lately…sorry…if u review u will get cupcakes my daddy made! By the by…this chappy is taking place with Dana at France…oh yeah if u live in France and stuff…don't be all offended or w/e….just made all of this up…lol

Disclaimer: nada is what I own…..

Ch: 3 Longing for Him

Dana sighed heavily when the bell signaled the end of the day. End of another day is Paris. Another day without PCA. Another day without the gang. Another day without Logan. Dana hated living in Paris. It was kind of weird because she had dreamed of living in Paris her entire life, but now…she just wanted to be back in California. She missed every body so much. Though by the way Logan had described to her in their latest IM conversation, nobody cared (just like on the show). Only Logan, as he put it. She smiled as she walked on the side walk to her dorm. She had a big crush on him. Why do you think they have been e mailing each other?

He keeps her informed on the US and she tells him that he would fit in with all the Paris boys. They we all egomaniacs. God, she missed him. Everyday he would offer to make out with her. And everyday she would turn him down and end up hurting him with a smack on the head or stomp on the foot.

Paris boys were slimes. They hit on her the 1st time she walked into the classroom. Just like with Logan. But with Logan he was actually cute so it was good. But with them…it was kinda creepy. But the European girls liked it. Go Figure….Dana sighed once again as she turned the key in her dorm room. Then she moved over to her computer. There was an e-mail from Logan….finally

_From: WannaMakeOut22_

_To: CruzingforMrPerfect_

_Subject: U have to come back…like now_

_Ok its official…u have to come back. That new chic Lola is a total maniac. She thinks everybody is in love with her. She's a freak. Bleh…I hope Quinn tries an experiment on her...and get her out of our hair….n e way I really miss ya u know…in a friendly way…lol….I haven't found a new girl to take ur place in hitting on…I don't want to find one lol…so come back…like now_

_Love……Logan_

Dana smiled as she read the e-mail. She wanted to come back so bad. She couldn't wait until her 1st semester was over. Her mom said that if she didn't like here that should could go back to PCA. She couldn't wait till then.

_From: CruzingforMrPerfect_

_To: WannaMakeOut22_

_Subject: Re: U have to come back…like now_

_Lol…I really want to come back…I wish the end of my semester was right now b/c I'm ready to jump on a plane and head back to PCA…..I'm dying her without the gang….lol…..please don't replace me…..I like being ur hitting on person…..it gave me a sense of comfort for an odd reason……lol….yeah I hope Lola leaves b4 I come back or else she'll have to deal with DangerCruz…lol…I miss u too…friendly…lol_

_Love…Dana_

She hit send and leaned back in her chair. _Gosh, I want to see him so bad…. _She shook it off and reached for her math book

Logan:

Logan immediately looked up when his computer clicked. It was signaling that he had a new e-mail. From Dana. He read through it and sighed. _Please come back….._

Ok….how was that…I wrote it in half an hour off the top of my head…I think it ok…u prolly hate the e mail but I swear next chapter there will be Dana and Logan interaction…lol R&R


	4. Crash and Burn

A/n…this chapter may seem confusing…but there is Dana and Logan seeing each other….and …yeah…basically….something happened in France…and Dana decides 2 come back suddenly….

Disclaimer: I don't own n e thing…Savage Garden owns the song…

Ch 4. Crash and Burn

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

Dana sobbed as she packed her bags. She has to get away from this place. She just had to. She couldn't go back home. They were too proud of her for getting into this school. What would they think of her when they heard about this? _I have to get away. But where can I go?_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone_

Logan sat down on his couch. It was these times alone he had with himself, that killed him. Now that Dana wasn't here, he had no desire to get up and go flirt with random cheerleaders, or some other chicks. There was a feeling in his stomach that something wasn't right. He couldn't explain it but, something felt wrong….was it Dana?

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day_

Dana sat down at her seat. She was on a plane. Thank goodness her parents have given her all that money to fly in for Christmas. She cashed that in for now. She needed right now. She was on her way home. To the only other person who seemed to know her the best. The only person she can trust.

_  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

Logan sighed. Nothing good was ever on television anymore. All that was on was stupid reality shows, there were too many. No good movies ever played any more. Gosh, life without Dana was sooo boring! Even the TV felt his pain, and played on it by never having anything good on it. Suddenly his heart jumped in his throat. He felt kinda nervous, and excited, for no reason. But...why? _What a loser, Logan. _

_Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again  
_

Dana sighed as her cab drove up to her destination. As she got closer the tears fell faster. She really needed somebody to lean on. _Help me…._

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  
_

Logan was startled when he heard a knock on his door. Then he sighed and clicked off the TV and went to open the door. When he opened it….

"Dana?" he asked his eyes widened.

She sobbed out loud before throwing her self on him, "Save me!"

His eyes closed as he held on her…never to let go….ever again. But…what was wrong?

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
Crash and Burn by Savage Garden_

Sooo…whaddya think? I don't think it was really crappy...but if u don't have this song…GET IT.…like now….or else...lol...jk…but u seriously need 2 hear this song 2 understand the chapter…R&R!_  
_


End file.
